This invention relates to an adjustable body brush, and more particularly, to a brush having unique properties for total cleansing and massaging.
It is known to have adjustable brushes in any situation where a conventional brush is used. For example, there are brushes used in painting, cleaning clothing and even body brushes. Many of the brushes used on the human body are difficult to use in that they are invariably too short to reach the back or, in many instances, too long for convenient use if designed as a back brush.
There are also massagers that have been sold that are quite bulky and not convenient to use. The smaller massagers are complex and expensive, and their wide spread commercial use has not been realized. In other instances, the massagers used are rigid, nonflexible tools or devices that could cause discomfort in the individual using it. The more reliable massagers are used professionally and as noted above are comparatively expensive to use.
The present invention fills a need for a device capable of use as both a cleansing brush and body massager, and yet not difficult to use or expensive to acquire.
The present brush-massager comprises many unique features of both a brush and massager. The face or disc of the device is made up of soft conventional bristles surrounded by flexible nipples or projections. Attached to the disc is an adjustable handle that can be made long enough to scrub and massage the back, or can be made short enough to be used as a hand brush. The construction is relatively simple, yet effective.